1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric guitar neck, particularly, to an electric guitar neck having a wood core and a fiber reinforced plastic shell for preventing the electric guitar from twisting and transforming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an electric guitar neck is made of wood. The manufacturing process of the known electric guitar neck comprises drying and molding the crude wood material into a predetermined shape. After a coating process, the electric guitar neck is achieved. However, in use, the known electric guitar neck of wood will be affected by moisture and climate to transform or twist the original shape. The quality of the known guitar is always reduced by this phenomena.
According to the disadvantage of the prior electric guitar neck, a known electric guitar neck is also made by carbon fiber reinforced plastic material. The manufacturing process of this type of electric guitar neck comprises coating the carbon fiber with plastic material, pressing the product generated into a predetermined shape and acheiving the necessary parts to form an electric guitar neck. The shape of the electric guitar neck made by fiber reinforced plastic material will not be varied with a change of temperature and moisture. However, since this known electric guitar includes a hollow neck, sound transmission is distored. Furthermore, the hollow neck of the known electric guitar should have a predetermined thickness to maintain the original shape, and therefore the manufacturing cost of this electric guitar neck is very expensive.